BH6 hybrids
by Rachel420
Summary: A RP on Deviantart me and Bonnie Pride are doing. Emi, Tadashi and the gang, plus a playful calico cat, get a strange box from a mysterious old lady. When the object inside breaks, a wave of energy rushes over them all. Over the next couple of days they under go...changes. Strange ones. Ears, tails, etc. Now they have to figure out how to fix this before it gets out of hand.
1. Chapter 1

Emi was working in her lab at Sanfransokyo institute of technology. She had headphones on listening to music as she skated on roller skates across her little lab working away at her project. "Hey, watch where you're going!" Tadashi warned the girl as he ducked out of her path, frowning but obviously not truly upset as he added, "You just got out of the hospital not that long ago-you don't want to end up back in there, do you?" She pushed one side of the headphones off one ear and grinned as she stopped in front of him. "Sorry! I can't help it! I've been cooped up for so long unable to do anything. I'm usually a very multitasking type of person. A little bit of everything all at once." she explained with a smile. There were several projects half done in the room.

"Can't say I blame you," Tadashi responded with a slight smile, leaning against the doorpost. "I've been working on designs for Baymax 2.0 almost nonstop since I was finally allowed to come back to the university, and the only reason I'm not doing that now is because Hiro's making me take a break..." She grinned. "I probably should take one too." she replied. "Want to grab some coffee or something, then?" Tadashi asked. "I don't want to be the awkward person going to the campus Starbucks alone, I always feel so weird just sitting at a table all by myself..." She smiled. "Sure. Though I probably don't need the caffeine." She laughed as she took off her skates. "I run on the stuff," Tadashi laughed as he patiently watched her take off her skates. "Blame it on an aunt who got me addicted at the tender age of nine years old."

She finished taking them off and set them aside. She smiled. "Makes since. I usually run off of sweet tea." she replied, standing up. "I'm ready when you are." "Okay, let's go," Tadashi agreed, chuckling slightly as he headed out into the main lab. Emi followed behind him. "Oh, looks like we're not the only ones taking a break," Tadashi said, noticing some of the rest of the group hanging out in the common area. "Want to see if any of the others want to come with us?" "sure. I don't see why not." she replied. "Cool!" Tadashi headed over to start asking around and then returned to her a few minutes later. "Okay, everyone says they need to just grab their stuff and then we're good to go!" "Alright!" She replied excitedly. "Someone's happy!" Tadashi chuckled with a smile. "It doesn't take much to get me excited especially when I haven't been able to do anything for some time now."

"True that!" Tadashi chuckled as he watched the rest of the group heading their way. "All right, looks like everyone's ready! You good to go?" "Yep! I have my pocket watch just in case." "Sounds good," Tadashi agreed with a grin as they all start heading towards the door, the others happily chatting amongst themselves even as Honey Lemon happily came over and wrapped her arm around his waist, a gesture he lovingly returns. Emi was grinning as she talked with GoGo about how fast her bike could go and how fast Emi's watch could make her. Tadashi couldn't help but grin. This was honestly looking like it was going to shape up to be a very fun afternoon.

Emi and Gogo agreed to race later when they had time. The walk to the coffee shop was fairly quiet-which was a minor miracle, given the size of the group. Tadashi managed to order his coffee with little trouble and then headed for the outside patio to claim tables for them all-it would take two tables at least for the entire group. Emi got sweet tea and went to join him as the others order. "It's so nice out." she spoke up as she approached him. "Definitely!" Tadashi agreed with a grin before adding with a slightly embarrassed laugh, "It kind of makes me worried..." Emi sat down. "How so?" she asked curiously. "Just... I dunno, I can never trust a day that's too perfect," Tadashi answered. "Call me superstitious, but something always seems to come along and cause a lot of trouble whenever things get too peaceful..." Emi shrugged. "Makes if you ask me." She replied.

An old woman wearing a cloak suddenly approached them. "excuse me, I hate to bother you but I must ask a favor of you." She said. "U-um..." Tadashi was slightly caught off guard by the lady's appearance, but, brought up with impeccable manners as he was, he quickly pasted a kind smile onto his face and answered, "Of course, ma'am. How may we help you?" From under her cloak she brought forth an ancient looking box. It was designed with different types of gemstones. Emi stared at it in awe. "I can no longer be it's keeper and I wish for you to take it." She said holding it out towards the two. Emi glanced at Tadashi and back at the lady. "Please, take it." She said.

"U-um... A-all right..." Tadashi said slowly, accepting the box-he knew that there were some pretty major nerds in this city. Maybe this was all part of a LARP or something? He looks down to examine the artifact-geeze, it almost looked like it was real. But it couldn't be-right? "Are you sure you want to give this to us-" he looked up to check with the lady, see if maybe she needed to know where to find them later, or maybe where to send some friends along for the cube. But by the time he glanced back to where she'd been only moments earlier, she was gone. "...The heck?" Tadashi mumbled, raising a confused eyebrow. Emi looked at him. "She just up and vanished." she said then turned to the box. "It's beautiful. I wonder why she would just leave it with us?" she replied.

"I dunno," Tadashi admitted, carefully turning the box over in his hands and frowning slightly. "But... I just have a really, really weird feeling about it..." "Same. It just kind of feels...off. May I look at it? I may be able to find out what it is." she replied. "Yeah, go for it," Tadashi agreed, handing it over, almost glad not to be holding it anymore. It was as if there was some strange force emanating from the box, and, while he knew that it was insane to believe that there was anything magical about it, he just couldn't shake his nagging suspicions that it somehow might be.

Emi stared examining the box, feeling the same energy Tadashi did. "Interesting. It had all different types of gemstones... Oh! It has a lid." She said looking at it. "We should take it to the café and open it with the others." "Um... You sure that's a good idea?" Tadashi asked, hating himself for being a worry wart but knowing that his instincts hardly ever failed him. "it's the best way of figuring out what to do with it." "Okay, true..." Tadashi agreed with a slight sigh as the others started to come out. "Just... let's put it in my bag until we get back to the cafe, okay? I don't really feel like we should be messing with it when there are a ton of people around..." She nodded and handed back over. She was curious about it.

Soon everyone's together and laughing and talking while enjoying their drinks, and the cube slipped out of Tadashi's mind altogether. Emi put it to the back of her mind for the time being but couldn't help but think about it. It was interesting. Before long, the party ended up deciding to migrate to Aunt Cass' cafe. After all, it was a Friday and they all needed a break-homework could wait for the weekend.

 **(So what do you guys think?)**


	2. Chapter 2

Once they all settled down in the cafe, Emi looked at Tadashi. "Hey, we should look at that box now." "Box? What box?" Fred asked before Tadashi even had a chance to respond. "This old lady came up to us while you guys were getting your drinks and gave us this box that looks like its made out of obsidian pieces layered like scales with gemstones of all kinds decorating it on top of that." She explained.

"Whoa!" Fred's eyes widened. "That's so awesome! It's like something out of a comic book! Do you think it could have magical properties?!" "maybe. Tadashi and I both felt a kind of aura radiating off of it." Emi explained. "Show them Tadashi. Maybe we can figure out what it is." "I'm still not sure if we should open it," Tadashi answered hesitantly. "I mean, we don't know what we're dealing with here-what if it's cursed or something?" "You do know that you're talking crazy right now, right?" Wasabi said in a slightly disbelieving voice. "There is no such thing as magic!" "Shun the nonbeliever!" Fred retorted, sticking his tongue out at the other young man.

Emi grinned. "Sorry Wasabi but I agree with Fred. But back to the actual conversation, that makes since to be wary of it but it's better to try to figure out what it is so that we can take care of it properly." "If it's potentially magical, doesn't that mean it could be dangerous, and if that's the case shouldn't we be trying to get rid of it?" GoGo answered, popping her gum a little nervously. Emi shrugged. "Probably but we can't just throw it in a river or something." she replied. Baymax had joined them after a while and listened.

Mochi snuck into the room and saw something shiny in Tadashi's bag and leapt up and pounced on the bag, knocking the box out since it was on top. It fell open once it hit the ground and a stone rolled out and rolled on the floor before stopping and falling flat. Emi stared at it. "Well...That's one way of figuring that out..." she said and stood up and came over to Mochi who was trying to play with it. "It's... a rock," Tadashi said, blinking in surprise and finding this development rather anticlimactic. "See, what did I tell you?" Wasabi huffed, folding his arms over his chest. "It's not magic, someone was just putting you on!"

Mochi touched his nose the rock curiously and it started glowing a soft orange color, almost the same shade as his orange fur. Emi stared in amazement and bent down and carefully picked it up away from mochi's swatting paws. It shifted colors, from soft light orange to more of a foxy red orange. Her eyes widened in amazement and she felt strangely calm when she held it. She drew her gaze away and looked at the others.

Okay, possibly magic glowing rock? Not good. Not good at all. Panicking, Tadashi pulled it out of Emi's hands, only for it to start glowing a dark orange color. As soon as it's in his hands, he has the strange urge to keep holding onto it, but he forced himself to let it go, dropping it back into the box. "Okay, nobody else touch that thing!" he cried, not sure what exactly had just happened but seriously worried.

"But dude, it's not doing anything!" Fred complained, leaning forward and poking the rock, causing it to change to green. "Yeah, it's just a dumb glowing rock," GoGo added, rolling her eyes as she also picked the rock up, the stone changing to black and white spotted. "There is nothing dangerous about it." "Guys, stop it!" Tadashi shouted, freaking out as Honey Lemon, giggling, took the stone from GoGo, causing it to glow a warm yellow color. "We don't know what it does! We could all be cursed!"

"Tadashi, I hate to say it, but I really think you're overreacting," Hiro said, rolling his eyes as he takes his turn in examining the rock, which switched to midnight black. "This is obviously just someone pranking you, and you need to chill." It somehow made it into baymax's hands and it glowed a pale skin tone like color. He wasn't sure what to do with it. Emi watched. "Hiro's right," Wasabi agreed, grabbing the stone from Baymax and holding it teasingly out towards Tadashi as it turns a deep turquoise. "We've all held it, and nothing's happened. Someone was just putting you on, and there's no reason for you to be freaking out!"

Mochi got onto the table and leapt at Wasabi's hand, succeeding in knocking it to the hard floor and the sound of it shattering filled the room. They all felt a wave of energy rush past them. Emi gasped and slightly stumbled back. "What... the heck... was that?" Tadashi asked quietly-if he hadn't been freaked out before, he definitely was now. Emi bent down and carefully scooped up the shattered colorless stone glass. It was cold and emtpy feeling. She placed them into the box and picked up the box, setting it on the table. "I...I don't know. The remains feel different than what it was a moment ago..."

Tadashi looked nervously around at the others. "O-okay..." he said slowly. "I... Hopefully we'll all be all right and nothing happened. But everyone-if you start to feel anything weird or notice anything out of the ordinary, I want you to let me know right away." "What good would that do?" GoGo snarked, popping her gum in a nervous way. "I-I'm not sure, exactly, but at the very least Fred and I will be able to get on researching to see if there's some counter-curse or whatever," Tadashi answered, trying not to sound as worried as he felt. "If nothing else, we need to stick together no matter what happens, okay?"

Emi nodded. "I could also ask my parents about it over the phone. They might be able to help too." Emi said. "Any help we can get," Tadashi agreed with a firm nod before looking at the others, who were honestly looking slightly freaked out. "Hopefully we're all fine and that stone wasn't magic," he quickly hurried to add. "But still... Just be careful." Emi nodded. "I'll let you guys know what they find out." She said picking up the box. A little while later Emi had talked to her parents about the box and stone and they told her they'd look into it.

 **(BTW Emi's parents may or may not be super famous scientists that also secretly work for S.H.E.I.L.D...XD Also cookies if you can name Fred's reference! R &R! Thanks again!~Rachel)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Two days pasted by nothing seemed to be happening.

Emi woke up with a stretch and opened her eyes as she sat up in bed. She was greeted by her mirror across the room from her. She smiled and got out of bed and started getting dressed. She didn't know why but she was struggling with it. She looked in the mirror to bush her hair and noticed something twitch.

She tensed up and put the brush down slowly and ran a hand through her hair and felt something and pulled on it only to cry out in pain. She realized it was her ears. But they didn't look normal. They were like fox ears. Furry and orange.

She also noted she had a long fluffy tail too. She put a skirt on over her pants to hide the tail and a hoodie over her shirt to hide her ears. She quickly put on her shoes and grabbed her bag and pocket watch and ran out the door heading quickly to the cafe.

"Oh my gosh, Emi!" The instant Emi knocked on the door leading into the main house, it's opened by Tadashi, who looked completely panicked. "I was just getting ready to call you! Are you-Did you-" He stumbled over his words, before reaching behind him and pulling something forward-a long, reddish-black fox tail.

With his free hand, he pulled off his hat, revealing two red-furred, black tipped fox ears as well. She pulled her hood off revealing her ears twitching slightly. She revealed her tail too. "My parents haven't found anything yet..." She told him, concerned. "What about Hiro and the others?" she asked.

"There have definitely been some... changes," Tadashi answered slowly once he gets past the initial shock of seeing Emi's ears and tail. "U-um... You'd better see for yourself, probably..." He turned towards the stairs and called, "Hiro? Hiro, can you come down here, please?" "NO! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!" came the rather odd response.

"Hiro..." Tadashi looked slightly exasperated, as if they had been having this conversation too many times already this morning. "I'm not making you do anything." "Yes you are, you're doing that thing again and I don't like it!" Hiro answered, followed by a slightly annoyed, slightly pained sounding whine.

"Hiro, I'm not 'calling' you, I'm trying to let you know that Emi's here and she wants to talk to us!" Tadashi answered. "...Emi?" Hiro's voice sounded slightly more excited, and moments later there's the sound of footsteps on the stairs.

A moment after that, Hiro was jumping the last step and launching himself onto Emi. "Emi!" he cried ecstatically, hugging her eagerly, and a long black tail visible behind him wagging a million miles an hour. "EmiEmiEmiEmiEmi! Hi!"

"Hiro!" Tadashi cried, facepalming. "No! Down boy!" Instants later Hiro's whole mood changed completely, a hurt expression on his face as he dropped to the floor, his tail drooping and an injured whine escaping him.

"No, Hiro, I didn't-" Tadashi said, instantly dropping down next to the teen and starting to scratch at his hair, where it becomes evident a moment later that two black ears, pointed like a terrier's, were hidden amongst his tangle of shaggy black hair.

"Who's the good boy? Huh? Who's the good boy?" Tadashi said soothingly. In an instant, Hiro's mood seemed to pick right back up and he grinned ecstatically, nuzzling up against his older brother and his tail flopping happily.

But then, a moment later, a confused and then slightly horrified look crossed his face. "Oh my gosh, the hell am I doing?" he cried, pushing away from his brother and looking slightly terrified.

"Hiro, language!" Tadashi scolded before looking up at Emi and, cringing slightly, "Yeah... That's pretty much been happening all morning..." Emi couldn't help but smile slightly. "Has anyone else been changed that you know of?" She asked.

"I haven't checked my phone for messages yet," Tadashi admitted as Hiro went to sulk in the corner. "I've been kind of busy dealing with all of this..." "I'll watch Hiro while you check with the others." she said.

"I don't need someone to 'watch' me, I'm practically an adult!" Hiro protested loudly. "Of course you are," Tadashi said soothingly, even as he nodded to Emi and mouthed the words, "Watch him!" Then he headed up the stairs to go find his phone and check his messages.

Emi couldn't help but smile at that and came over to Hiro. "Hey, how are you holding up?" she asked. "Mmph." Hiro gave a noncommittal grunt, shrugging slightly and refusing to look at her, although his ears were down and his tail limp, giving something of an indication of his mood.

Emi looked at him. "I'm sorry about everything that has happened." she told him. "Yeah, me too," Hiro agreed, giving her a weak lopsided smile as he finally looked up at her. "I mean, you got kinda got pulled into this too, so..." Emi smiled slightly at that. "I just hope we can figure this mess out before it gets completely out of hand."

"Me too," Hiro agreed. "I mean, as much as I get the feeling Tadashi would be enjoying this if he weren't freaked out about being 'cursed' since he's into anime and junk like that... I do not need this following me around for the rest of my life, I'm considered a 'freak' enough without it!" He gestured to the tail which was lazily swiping the floor, obviously not sure what to do with itself at the moment but prepared to react the instant he displayed any major emotion.

Emi felt kind of bad for him but giggled slightly at the mention of Tadashi probably enjoying this. "It wouldn't surprise me. But hey, if anything we can be unique together." she said, gently nudging his arm with a smile. "Yeah..." Hiro's smile was a little more genuine this time as he leaned his head up against her legs, his tail gently thumping the ground.

Just then, there's the sound of footsteps on the stairs, and Tadashi came back into the living room, a blank expression on his face as he came over to join them. Emi smiled at Hiro then looked up at Tadashi. "Well? What'd you find out?" "It's... It's not good," he finally admitted.

"I called Honey Lemon, and it sounds like she and Gogo... well, they both have cat ears and tails. I couldn't get ahold of Wasabi, but I'm taking that to mean that something's definitely up with him. Fred... Well, he's probably the only one who's actually really happy about this." He can't help but smile slightly as he remembered the conversation he'd had with the fanboy only minutes ago. "He's apparently picked up some lizard-esque features, and he's convinced that he's turning into a superhero."

Emi giggled lightly when told about Fred's reaction. "So what are we going to do?" she asked, tilting her head, causing her ears to tilt with it. "I don't know," Tadashi admitted, shaking his head slightly before his eyes, which had seemed slightly glazed over from worry, snapped back into focus. "Or... I kind of do. You guys may not like it, but I think it may be the best bet that we've got." Emi looked at him. "Depends what it is." she replied.

"I think... I think that at least for the moment, we need to go into quarantine," Tadashi answered. "And before you guys freak out, let me explain what I mean: We don't know exactly what's going to happen to us in the next... well, however long it takes us to figure this thing out. And aside from the fact that I don't think we're really going to want to be around a lot of other people when we're looking like this, if the fact that Hiro's already showing dog-like instincts-sorry, bro, but it's true, like it or not-it may not be safe for us to be around other people-especially you and me, Emi, since foxes are pretty feral by nature. I'm hoping and praying that we'll still retain our human reasoning and faculties but we really just don't know. We also don't want to risk spreading this, in case it's contagious-which, again, we don't know if it's contained to the people with access to the stone, but it might be possible for us to be 'carriers', and I don't think we can take the risk of contaminating half of San Fransokyo. So what I'm proposing is this: Christmas break just started, right? So we have some time off. Fred's family has a lodge not to far from here, sort of a very large and very well equipped cabin out in the woods. It's less than an hour from here, and he's offered to let us use it, meaning that we'd all move in until we can hopefully figure this out. Trusting that we figure out a solution to this quickly, it'll be nothing more than just a short vacation for all of us. If it takes us a little longer... Well, at least we'll hopefully be safe and, beyond that, everyone else will be safe from us."

"...Wow, way to be a downer, bro," Hiro drawled, although it's obvious from the way that his tail is anxiously sweeping the floor that he's more than a little worried. "Sorry, I'm just trying to prepare for the worst," Tadashi apologized with a slight flinch. "But seriously, what do you guys think? Emi, I took the liberty of talking to your parents and they've approved that you can go-they can contact as soon as they have any news, and they'll be able to keep an eye on all of us with the security system that Fred's family has installed. And I'm thinking we'll want to bring Aunt Cass with us, just to be safe, since I don't know if it's possible for her to be infected or not. If she's fine after a couple of days, then she can come back to SF or stay with us, depending on what she wants to do. But are you guys willing to go through with this?"

Emi seemed uncertain. But after a moment, she nodded. "Yes. It makes since...that would mean bringing Baymax and Mochi too correct? They were exposed too."

Tadashi became slightly pale. "Oh my gosh, I hadn't even though about that..." he muttered under his breath. "Yeah, we'd definitely better bring them... Although here's hoping that they weren't really affected, because if this is happening to us, I don't want to know what would happen to a cat and a robot..." Emi nodded in agreement. "So when are we going?" She asked. "I've got to call the others and get everything arranged, but probably tomorrow morning," Tadashi answered.

"That will give us time to pack and get everything in order, but that's the latest we can do it because we need to get out of the city and away from everyone as soon as possible. As it is, I'm seriously hoping that Aunt Cass, if she's infected, hasn't infected everyone she's had in the cafe today, but we can't do much about that now, and I'm definitely going to have to ask her to close up early to prevent this from going any further. Which... Y'know, should be 'fun' considering she hasn't seen all of 'this' yet..." He swished his tail meaningfully.

Emi smirked. "Let me know how that goes." She replied with a laugh. "I'll head on back and get ready." She replied. "Sounds good," Tadashi agreed. "I'll text you with the details of when and where to meet up, but I'm assuming that we'll probably meet here at the cafe in the morning." "Alright." She replied with a nod and hid her tail under the skirt again and headed home to pack.

Tadashi, for his part, heads for the kitchen, to talk to Aunt Cass. This... was going to be "fun".

 **PM: Tadashi_Hamada**

 **To: Emi**

 **Meeting tomorrow cafe at 8 am. Please bring whatever you'll need for the next couple of weeks. Fred's butler is driving us up, and he'll stay with us since we don't know if he's infected or not and he'll help doing the cooking, etc. See you then. –Dashi**

Emi was almost done packing and saw the message. She picked up her phone and messaged him back.

 **PM Reply: Emi Amaya**

 **To: Tadashi_Hamada**

 **Alright. I'm almost done. I'll see you guys tomorrow then.**

 **PM Reply: Tadashi_Hamada**

 **To: Emi**

 **Okay. Praying that you have a good night. Stay safe.**

 **PM reply: Emi**

 **To: Tadashi_hamada**

 **You too. Goodnight. :)**

Emi went to bed.

 **(For clarity on what everyone mentioned is. Tadashi is a fox. Hiro's a mutt. Honey is an orange tabby cat. Gogo is a tom cat. Fred is a kamodo dragon. Wasabi, Emi, Mochi, and Baymax you'll have to see. R &R! Thanks! ~Rachel)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next morning Tadashi woke up in his bed, Hiro curled up against him. For a minute he wondered why his body felt so weird and why it felt like there's a fluffy pillow pressed up against his legs, and then the events of the previous day come back to him and he let out a frustrated groan. Obviously he and Hiro hadn't reverted during the night, which sort of shattered his optimism that this whole curse thing would work itself out on its own. Still, now that he's awake, he couldn't fall back asleep, as much as he wanted to. He knew what he needed to do, but he was afraid to. Looking in the mirror and seeing what other changes might have happened during the night was too terrifying of a prospect at this point. After lying there for a good ten minutes while Hiro continued to sleep soundly, though, he knew that it was inevitable that he'd have to see his reflection eventually and so, sighing in defeat, he carefully untangled himself from his younger brother and headed for the bathroom.

As soon as he opened the partition that separated his room from the rest of the house, he knew that something was seriously wrong. For an entire minute, his brain froze up, unable or unwilling to process what he was seeing. And then, involuntarily, he let out a scream, and the object of his fear startled to life. It, or, more appropriately, he, looked up at Tadashi in confusion, and then, apparently noticing that something wasn't right, down at himself, and froze. So now there were two of them officially freaking out, and, when a sleepy Hiro came stumbling over, apparently awakened by the yelling, there were three of them.

The youngest Hamada was the first to recover. "B-Baymax?" he finally managed to get out. "Is-is that you?"

"I-I think so..." the other person responded, sounding not too sure himself, and that was enough to finally snap Tadashi out of it.

Still feeling a little unsure, he walked over to the man whom he'd found sleeping curled up on the floor next to Baymax's charger and offered him his hand. The man, who apparently was Baymax, accepted it, and, with a little help, got unsteadily to his feet.

"Whoa..." Hiro said, letting out a low whistle. "This is..."

"Insane," Tadashi finished, running his hands agitatedly through his hair.

"Seconded," the human Baymax agreed, looking a little ill at ease himself, and Tadashi took the time to finally look him over properly.

Honestly, probably the thing that startled him the most and had made him scream in the first place was the ex-robot's uncanny resemblance to himself and Hiro. Baymax was a bit taller than Tadashi and maybe a bit more muscularly built, his skin extremely pale, almost translucent, but he definitely had the same general features of the two brothers, perhaps a bit softened, with almond shaped eyes that were so deep a brown that they were almost black and the same slightly untidy mop of hair that seemed to genetically run in the family. Probably the biggest difference was that his hair was a platinum blonde so light that it was practically white, but aside from that he could have been the third Hamada brother if their parents had had another child before Tadashi, given that he appeared, at least physically, to be in his mid-twenties to early thirties.

Honestly, Baymax looked just as shocked as the other two at the apparent overnight transformation. The main thing that Tadashi was glad of was that the curse had apparently at least had the decency to give him clothes to wear. Almost ironically, they were nondescript white hospital scrubs, like doctors and nurses wore, with a small insignia that looked suspiciously like Baymax's access port on the pocket of the shirt.

Before the guys had time to say anything else, though, suddenly a scream comes from downstairs and all of their attentions are turned to the direction it had come from.

"Aunt Cass!" Hiro and Tadashi cried at the same time, making a dash for the stairs, with Baymax following close behind them.

Emi woke up the next morning and dragged herself out of bed at seven thirty. She stretched and saw her reflection. She looked as she did yesterday. She yawned and noticed she now had fangs. Her nails were a little bit sharper as well. She sighed. She noticed something sweeping back and forth behind her... in three places as once. She looked in the mirror and saw three fox tails waving around. She gaped at them for a bit before getting ready and getting herself and running to the café.

Down in the living room, the three guys found Aunt Cass standing stock-still, as pale as if she'd just seen a ghost, a spilled coffee mug on the carpet a testament to her shock.

"Aunt Cass, what is it, what's wrong?" Tadashi asked, wildly scanning the room for any sign of danger.

Without answering, the woman pointed a shaky hand toward the couch, where the three boys turned to see...

"Holy- is that Mochi?" Hiro cried.

"Hiro, swear jar!" Tadashi reprimanded him, although he's not too far behind him. Out of habit, both guys then looked to Baymax, who, after a moment, shook his head.

"I'm sorry, my scanners... they're not operational," he said, sounding slightly frightened by this fact.

"Well... Only one way to find out then," Tadashi told the others shakily. Carefully, not sure what to expect, he carefully crossed the room to the couch where a tiny, ginger-haired toddler dressed in a traditional Japanese yukata patterned with red, orange, and black splotches was soundly sleeping, curled up on the cushions. Very slowly, he reached out a hand to gently nudge the little boy. Almost instantly, the child raised his head, blinking his eyes and looking up at him with an almost annoyed expression on his face.

"Why'd you wake me up?" he said in a tired mew.

"Holy c- Oh my gosh, it is Mochi!" Tadashi cried, somehow recognizing the cat's distinctive "meow" even though he was speaking English.

"Yeah it's me," the toddler answered grumpily. "Who did you expect?"

"I'm sorry, it's just... y-you're human..." Tadashi answered, still completely freaked out.

"Yeah, and it's extremely inconvenient, thank you, but if I can deal with it, so can you!" the younger boy tossed back saucily. "So please let me get back to my nap! Sheesh! You'd think I was the only one changing into something else around here..."

Before Tadashi can say anything else, suddenly Aunt Cass stepped forward and, still looking as if she couldn't quite believe what she was hearing and seeing, said quietly, "M-Mochi? Sweetie, is that really you?"

As soon as he hears the voice of his mistress, Mochi seemed to become much more alert. In fact, a huge smile crossed his tiny features as he held his arms out to her and said, as if it was the most natural thing in the world, "Mommy!"

Emi made it to the front doors of the café and knocked on the doors. She tried to keep her tails still but was finding it hard to do so. She suddenly felt light headed and her vision started blurring. "No... please not now..." she muttered to herself but quickly situated herself against the side of the building by the door. She soon blacked completely out. She opened her eyes and looked around. "Okay... Where am I this time?" she said to herself. She saw an ally way and heard noises coming from around the corner. She poked her head around the way and saw a bot fight. She saw Yama fighting everyone that had the courage and the money to try. He looked up and caught a glimpse of Emi before she ran the opposite way and woke back up outside the café.

"Oh my gosh..." Aunt Cass looked momentarily stunned, and then moments later she's scooping the toddler up into her arms. "Hi there... Aw, who's my sweet little guy?" she cooed as Mochi happily cuddled up against her.

"Mommy!" Mochi replied happily, burying his face contentedly into her neck.

"Okay, well, that got... interesting," Tadashi said, blinking as if he was still trying to process everything as he watched his aunt somewhat distractedly leaving the room, Mochi purring contentedly.

An odd sort of growling noise from behind him distracted him and he turned to try to figure out the source, only to see Hiro forcibly wrapping his arms around the staircase railing.

"Hiro, what are you doing?" Tadashi asked slowly, feeling honestly concerned.

"Fighting... urge... to chase... cat..." Hiro answered through gritted teeth.

"But you were doing fine with him yesterday!" Tadashi cried, feeling slightly alarmed.

"I know-but that was before he started acting annoying!" Hiro answered, his expression slightly pained.

Okay, this... this was going to be a problem. Especially since Honey and GoGo were apparently slightly feline at the moment- Well, Tadashi could only hope that the bonds of friendship would be enough to override any animal instincts coming into play. As it is, he decided that the safest option is to keep Hiro confined to the bedroom until they knew more and he sent him back up the stairs, much to the teen's apparent relief.

"Oh my gosh... I don't think I can do this..." Tadashi muttered, putting his head in his hands. It was bad enough that he had to deal with keeping peace when everyone was human. Having to do it now that everyone was acquiring not only animal features but instincts... It was a nightmare waiting to happen.

"You seem... stressed," a familiar and yet somehow also unfamiliar voice said, and Tadashi looked up to see the human Baymax hovering near him, obviously unsure of what to do for his "patient" without his scanners to give him a proper diagnosis.

Oh yes. And then there was that...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Emi slowly stood up and opened the door to the café. "Tadashi?" she called looking around.

"Emi!" Instant relief flashed through Tadashi as he looked toward the door, obviously glad of the distraction. "We're in here!" he called, hoping that she could hear him from where she was.

Her ears tried to perk up but her hood held them down. She ran into the room and stopped when she saw Baymax. "Uh..."

"Emi..." Tadashi hurried over, looking relieved before whispering, in hope that Baymax wouldn't overhear him, "Please, please tell me that I'm not going insane and this is actually happening... Or, alternatively, if you wanted to tell me that I'm dreaming and all of this has been a fever-induced hallucination or something, I wouldn't complain about that either..."

"I don't think we're dreaming..." she whispered back. She revealed her three tails.

"Oh my gosh... More of them?" Tadashi cried, looking completely caught off guard. "I... I thought foxes only had one tail..." He looked behind him, as if to make sure that he still only had the one, which he fortunately did.

She shrugged. "I don't know...normal foxes are suppose too...you don't think that, by any chance, I am a Kitsune? They're foxes with multiple tails, right?"

"I... You have point," Tadashi agreed after a moment's thought. "This... This curse just keeps getting more and more insane..."

She nodded in agreement. "It really is...Maybe the woman knows something...We just need to find out how to get a hold of her." she said.

"Yeah... Although that might be a problem, especially given that Baymax's sensor isn't exactly operational anymore," Tadashi admitted with a heavy sigh, glancing over at the now-human robot who was quietly listening to their conversation with a slightly apprehensive look on his face.

Emi nodded. "We could make something at Fred's couldn't, we?" she asked.

"We can definitely give it a go," Tadashi agreed with a firm nod, glad to have something to latch onto as a possible source of hope.

Emi smiled and nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

"I guess now we just have to wait for the others to get here..." Tadashi admitted with a slight sigh before noting her bag and asking, "Oh, do you want me to take that out to the truck for you? That's where we're starting to load the bags, although most of us are going to be riding in Fred's family's limo or something, I think."

"I could be of assistance, if that would be more convenient for you," Baymax offered, obviously eager for a chance to be of some use. It was still in his nature to be as helpful as possible, and he didn't seem to know what to do with himself not having his coding telling him what to do at any given second.

Emi smiled at Baymax gratefully. "Yes. Thank you Baymax." she held out her bag for him to take.

"Of course." Baymax accepted the bag, giving her a respectful nod before hurrying to put the luggage out in the truck.

Emi turned back to Tadashi. "Fred has a limo?"

"Oh, that's right, guess I should have explained that..." Tadashi winced slightly at his carelessness.

"Um, yeah... His dad actually owns a really big company and so they're... Well, they're pretty well off. Fred just doesn't like to tell anyone about it for the most part because he's afraid that they'd think differently of him or something-I only know because we've been best friends since we were kids-but he figured, given the current situation, it was okay to let you guys in on the secret since this is something of an emergency."

Emi nodded in understanding. "That makes a lot more since now."

"Yeah-there are a lot of things about Fred that make more sense with some explaining," Tadashi agreed with a slight chuckle.

"U-um, I'm back," Baymax said, coming in the door and, for some reason, looking slightly red about the face-his extremely pale skin made blushing extremely apparent.

Emi turned to him. Noticing the redness of his face, she asked him, "Are you alright, Baymax?"

"What? Oh, yes, I'm completely fine, Miss Emi," Baymax returned, although in saying this his blush just becomes even deeper.

Emi glanced at Tadashi with uncertainty. "Your cheeks are a really deep red. Are you sure you're alright?" she came over and place a hand on his cheek. "They are really warm."

"I-yes, I'm fine," Baymax answered, involuntarily backing away from the contact. "I-I should probably go outside and wait for the others..." he mumbled, looking down before hurrying out the door.

Tadashi's eyes narrowed slightly as he watched him go. Was he imagining things, or was Baymax-?

Emi turned to Tadashi. "That was weird..."

"Yeah... Weird..." Tadashi muttered, although it was obvious that his mind was miles away.

Emi sat down on the couch and relaxed until the others arrived.

GoGo and Honey Lemon were the first to show up-being roommates, it made sense that they'd arrived together. Both were wearing hats and, much to GoGo's apparent disgust, skirts.

Emi looked up and smiled when she saw them walk in. "Hi guys." she said.

"Hi!" Honey Lemon said, waving and at least trying to appear cheerful.

GoGo only let out a noncommittal grunt before asking, "Can I take off the skirt now? No one's around that we have to be worried about!"

"I say yes cause I ditched mine." Emi replied.

"Good!" Before Honey Lemon could protest, GoGo's pulling the skirt off, revealing her usual shorts and leggings-as well as a long, black furry tail.

Emi smiled and laid against the couch. "Did you see Baymax yet?"

"No, what's happened to Bay-OH!" Honey Lemon let out a surprised squeak as she sees the robot-turned-human.

"U-um, h-hi..." Baymax said nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

Emi smiled slightly. "He and Mochi were affected too. I haven't seen Mochi yet though."

"Oh, trust me, Mochi is definitely human..." Tadashi said, shaking his head slightly.

"Where is he? With Aunt Cass?" Emi asked.

"Yeah," Tadashi agreed with a tired sigh-it was too early to be dealing with all of this... "And I had to separate him and Hiro before it turned into a literal cat and dog fight..."

"That sounds like the most wonderful way to start the morning." Emi replied with a sympathic smile.

"Yeah, well, you do what you have to do, right?" Tadashi responded with a strained smile.

"You seem... stressed," Baymax observed, obviously wanting to help. "Would you like me to list various methods of relaxations you might want to try?"

"No, but thanks big guy, I appreciate it," Tadashi answered, his smile more genuine this time.

Emi made room on the couch for anyone who wanted to join her. "Yeah. At least I'm the only person over at my place right now."

"Yeah, fortunately GoGo and I share our own apartment so it's just us too," Honey Lemon agreed, her tail twitching fretfully.

"I hope Wasabi and Fred are ok."

"Hopefully," Tadashi agreed. "I haven't gotten any texts from either of them yet, though so-Oh, wait, it looks like I just got a text! Only... Huh. Unlisted number. I wonder what that means."

Emi sat up. Her fox ears perked and twitched with curiosity. "What does it say?"

Tadashi scanned the content and then let out a slight groan. "Okay, we have a minor complication..."

"Which is?" Emi asked.

"All right-you know how I told you guys that Fred was dealing with some... lizard-esque qualities?"

"Yeah...what about it?"

"Apparently he's gone cold blooded-meaning we're going to have to be extremely careful to make sure he stays warm or else... It just will not end well. Apparently he went out in the cold this morning and almost passed out..."

"Oh yay. Just bring a bunch of rice bags and fluffy blankets with us and we should be good." Emi replied.

"Could work..." Tadashi mumbled, deep in thought.

Emi thought of what else. "Maybe a jacket that traps heat too?"

"That's a good possibility," Tadashi agreed after a moment's consideration.

"So is he going to meet us there or come here? We are just waiting on Wasabi now, right?" She asked.

"I think Heathcliff is going to drive him over," Tadashi answered. "As for Wasabi-I've been trying but I can't get ahold of him. He's not answering his phone, like, at all this morning!"

"Do you think something's wrong?" Honey Lemon asked, sounding worried and her tail twitching nervously.

"I'm sure he's ok. But we should keep trying to contact him." Emi replied.

"Maybe we could try stopping by his place?" Honey Lemon suggested.

"Excellent idea!" Tadashi agreed.

"When Fred gets here we could head on over." Emi suggested.

"Sounds good," Tadashi agreed. "He should be here in just a few minutes, so we should be good then."

Awhile later, Emi heard a car pull up and her ears perked up.

"I guess that means Fred's here," Tadashi said, looking out the front window. "Okay, so, we need to discuss seating arrangements."

"I'll sit wherever you need me."

"Well, mainly I'm trying to figure out-Y'know, species stuff?" Tadashi sighed. "I know that Aunt Cass will probably follow us up in her truck. I know she'll want to have Mochi with her, but I'm just worried that Hiro will have a hard time riding with GoGo and HL since they're also cats, so... Yeah. HL and GoGo may have to ride in the back of the truck while the rest of us go in the limo."

"Probably. It'd make sense." Emi replied.

"So many complications..." Tadashi sighed, his head in his hands.

"What about us?" she asked.

"Well... We're both foxes, or at least fox-esque creatures. So we should definitely be fine with Hiro since he's a dog and most likely with Baymax. Fred's a lizard, so I don't see any complications there. Wasabi... I really don't know since we don't know what he is, but here's hoping that it's something we're compatible with."

"Me too."

"That said, we probably should get loading up and heading over to his place," Tadashi added.

"Yeah." Emi agreed and stood up.

"Honey Lemon, GoGo, I'll wait until you're in the truck before going up to get Hiro," Tadashi told the other girls.

"Right!" Honey Lemon agreed, heading towards the door.

Emi watched. "What about Mochi?" "Ooh, yeah, we definitely want to make sure he's in there too because he and Hiro have been fighting-well, Y'know, like cats and dogs," Tadashi sighed.

Emi nodded. "I can go tell aunt Cass real quick." she replied and went off to do so.

"All right, everyone else, let's get you loaded up," Tadashi said, and they all moved to start getting everyone into the correct vehicles.

Emi came back after telling Aunt Cass the plan.

"I guess we give them a couple of minutes to get situated before I go to get Hiro?" Tadashi offered.

"Yeah that would probably be for the best."

"All right then." Tadashi let out a low sigh. It was so early and yet he already felt like he just wanted to go back to bed and pull the covers over his head.

Emi gave him a small smile. "Hopefully everything will be figured out soon and it return back to normal."

"Here's hoping," Tadashi agreed with a warm smile of his own.

Soon everyone was ready to go.

Emi was waiting in the car.

"All right, I guess we're all here," Tadashi said, finally arriving with Hiro.

"To wasabi's now right?" Emi asked.

"Right," Tadashi agreed as the limo started moving.

Emi had her hood up and was fighting with her tails trying to make them stay still and hidden.

"Hey."

Tadashi's slightly startled when he looked over and saw Fred sitting next to him, giving him a half-hearted wave.

Apparently the initial excitement over the whole curse thing was waning and he was starting to feel the drawbacks of dealing with animal traits since his close call that morning.

"Hey," Tadashi answered, gently hip-checking his best friend to try to lighten the mood and not stare at the other man's reptilian looking eyes and tail. "You holding up okay?"

"As much as I can," Fred answered with a slight shrug. "You?"

"Been better," Tadashi admitted, gesturing to his own ears and tail.

"Nice." Fred flashed him a slight smile, reaching down to tentatively stroke the fur on Tadashi's tail and the other man let him-it felt oddly nice, actually.

Emi's three tails fought with her and they came to an agreement. If they stayed in her lap they would keep still. She huffed annoyed with them.

"Whoa, wait-are those three tails?" Fred asked, his eyes going wide.

They each twitched at their mention. Emi sighed and nodded. "We think I'm a kitsune."

"HOLY-YOU'RE A KITSUNE?!" Fred cried eagerly.

Emi smiled slightly at his reaction. "it's the only fox like creature with more than one tail that we know of."

"Oh my gosh-oh my GOSH! OHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSH!" Fred went into full on nerding-out mode. "This-This is incredible! You're actually turning into a mythical creature! Do you think there's any chance I might end up being a dragon?!"

"it's not impossible." she replied.

"That would be sooo sweet!" Fred cried, looking much happier than he had only minutes before.

Emi smiled. "It would, wouldn't it?" She replied. She silently wondered about wasabi.

As if on cue, Tadashi said, "It looks like we're pulling up at Wasabi's. Anyone willing to go with me to check on him?"

"I am!" Hiro volunteered.

"I would but it's hard to keep my tails still."

"It's alright," Tadashi reassured her. "Too many of us at once would probably look suspicious anyways."

"Be careful."

"Will do," Tadashi promised her.

One of tails reached over and opened the door for them before she smacked it away.

"Whoa-that's actually kind of awesome," Hiro admitted, staring at the tail.

"I guess..."

"Trust me, it's totally sick! I wish my tail would do that-right now all it does is wag when I don't want it to and cause me other problems..."

She smiled slightly. "Thanks. You two go get wasabi."

"Will do," Tadashi agreed. "We'll be back soon, okay?"

She nodded. "and we'll be here."

"All right, see you in a few!"

She and Fred waited in the car.

Tadashi returned a few minutes later, looking slightly frazzled. "Okay... Things just got a lot more complicated," he sighed, one hand running distractedly through his hair and making it stand up slightly, not that he noticed, he was that stressed out.

"What happened?"

"I... I'm not sure how to tell you this except to just say it-Sabi's a deer."

"He's a deer?" Emi repeated. "Well...it shouldn't be a problem."

"The problem is getting him into the limo... Have you ever seen a drawing of a centaur?"

"Oh... Umm... Any ideas Fred?"

"Wait, are you saying that Sabi is, like, some sort of deer/centaur thing?" Fred cried.

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying," Tadashi agreed.

"Oh my gosh-that is so cool!" the fanboy cried eagerly.

"Again, Ideas for get him inside?" Emi asked. Her tails moved about slightly as if trying to give their options but she just shoved them to the side.

"I guess we could get him a horse trailer...?" Tadashi said uncertainly, knowing that Wasabi probably wouldn't like that but seeing no other viable options.

"Where would we get one?"

"I could probably find one for us!" Fred offered. "My family has some pretty crazy connections, I'm sure someone they know has a horse trailer that we can borrow!"

"Alright but we need to get it soon."

"I'm on it," Fred reassured her, pulling out his phone and starting to dial.

Emi was fiddling with her tails trying to be patient.

"All right, it sounds like we've got something!" Fred said triumphantly a few minutes later. "It'll take about twenty minutes for them to get here, but-"

"But it's better than nothing," Tadashi agreed. "I'll go let Wasabi know."

Emi nodded. She suddenly noticed her vision starting to blur again and felt light headed. She put a hand to her head and her tails dropped onto the seat like they were suddenly dead. She tried to stay awake but fell to the side completely unconscious.

"OH MY GOSH!" Fred cried, panicking at the site of Emi suddenly going unconscious.

Tadashi, who fortunately hadn't gotten too far, instantly turned around and raced back to the limo when he heard the shouting. "What's wrong?" he asked as soon as his head is through the door.

"I-I think Emi fainted or something!" Hiro answered nervously, pointing to the girl.

"Oh man..." Within moments, Tadashi's sliding onto the seat next to Emi, gently moving her head onto his lap. "She's going to be okay," he reassured the others, mentally adding, _I hope._

 ** _(Sorry for the long wait everyone. I was trying to find a good place to cut off the chapter.)_**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Emi looked around in her vision and noticed she was in a forest. "what... Where am I?"

Not having thought about the consequences of being in contact with Emi while she was having a vision, Tadashi suddenly found himself pulled into it as well.

Emi turned and saw Tadashi. She smiled slightly. "I imagine Fred and Hiro are freaking out about now." she said. She took his hand as she looked around. "This is just weird."

"They probably are," Tadashi sighed, knowing that there wasn't much they could do about it before agreeing, "It definitely is."

Emi's ears twitched. "Do you hear that?" They twitched again.

It sounded like whistling.

"Y-Yeah, I do," Tadashi agreed.

Emi looked around and saw a path that headed towards the sound. "Should we follow it?"

"Well, it's not like we can actually get hurt in these visions, right?" Tadashi said uncertainly.

"I hope that's the case." she replied as she headed down the path, keeping a tight grip on Tadashi's hand.

The whistling got loud as they went.

They saw a cottage up ahead.

"Okay, that could either be really good or really bad," Tadashi admitted.

She looked at him. "Should we check it out?"

"I get the feeling that that's what we're supposed to do, yeah."

She headed towards it.

"Let's be careful, though," Tadashi added in a low voice.

She nodded. She stopped by the door and looked at Tadashi. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be," Tadashi answered.

She knocked and the whistling stopped. They heard footsteps and the door opened.

The woman stood before them but looked a little younger. "Oh! Hello. May I help you?" She asked with a kind smile. She hadn't noticed their hybrid appearances. She had her cloak on and was trying to keep as calm as she could.

"U-um... Honestly I'm not sure..." Tadashi admitted, looking to Emi for direction-this was her vision, after all.

"Uh. Maybe. I'm Emi. This is tadashi." She introduced.

The woman watched them curiously.

Emi's tails swung behind her.

The second the woman saw them her eyes widened. "Come in! You're not safe out here!"

"Oh, um... All right?" Tadashi agreed, not sure that they could trust the stranger but also worried about what sort of danger they might experience outside too.

Emi followed the woman inside. "What's going on?"

"There are hunters everywhere!"

"Hunters...?"

"Yes! Hybrid hunters!" She replied as she shut the door.

Emi looked at Tadashi.

The woman noticed she was a Kitsune. "Wow. You're a mythical hybrid?"

"Uh...I think so?"

"Those are very rare!" She replied.

"Wait, what exactly are these hybrid hunters, and why are they hunting us? No, better question-how and why is all of this happening to us?" Tadashi asked.

The woman gave a small sigh before looking up at them. "I take it you weren't originally hybrids?"

Emi nodded. "The two of us and some of our friends were transformed into this after coming in contact with this color changing stone." She explained.

The woman's eyes widened. "It changed color whenever someone touched it?"

"Yeah." Emi nodded to confirm.

The woman started pacing. "Do you still have it?" She asked.

Emi shook her head. "It broke."

The woman stopped and stared at her. "It broke?!" She repeated and Emi nodded.

The woman started pacing again.

"Is that a bad thing?" Emi requested.

The woman sighed. "To be honest, I don't know. I've never heard anything about it breaking..."

"You know the stone?"

"I guess you could say that..." She changed the subject. "You wanted to know about the hunters, correct?"

Emi nodded.

"Well these hunters are normal people. They hunt any kind of hybrid. Ones born that way, transformed by the stone, etc. If they are a hybrid they will hunt them. They don't usually kill the hybrids but they sell them as workers and pets. Sometimes even to fighting arenas for entertainment." She explained sadly.

Emi looked at Tadashi then back at the woman. "That's horrible..."

"That is," Tadashi agreed, feeling a small spark of fear and quite a lot of horror in his chest.

She then revealed largish dragon wings. "I'm one too."

"Whoa..." Tadashi quietly gasped.

She revealed the muticolored stone around her neck.

"That looks like the one we had!" Tadashi cried.

"It looks like yours? Hmm. As far as I know they are rare and securely guarded by ancient temples hidden all over."

Emi thought about it for a moment. "Could we maybe be in the past Dashi? Like the fire vision?" She asked curiously.

The woman listened interested. "Maybe," Tadashi agreed slowly. "Although if we're in the past, how did that woman get us that stone in the future?"

"uh..." Emi tried to think of something when the woman spoke up,

"maybe I'm the one who gives it to you? Or a descendent of mine?"

"I could get the descendant thing, but especially if it was you, why would they or you give it to us?" Tadashi asked.

"Perhaps cause of this encounter." The woman suggested.

"But what's the purpose of us being here?" Tadashi sighed in frustration. "Wouldn't you want to prevent this from happening if you knew that we'd be in danger?"

"I do. But I couldn't stop it. It'll still happen somehow. The stone has chosen Emi."

"But why does it have to choose someone-and if it's looking for 'protection', why does it have to start turning the owners into animals? That doesn't sound fair!"

"I'm not exactly sure to be honest... Little is known about them."

Tadashi let out a tiny huff of frustration-he hated unsolvable mysteries. He was all about finding solutions by looking for new angles. This stone, though, was starting to get on his last nerve. "Do you know any way to reverse this?" he finally asked.

"Sadly no. But I can look into it." She replied.

"That would be amazing, thank you," Tadashi agreed, feeling the tight knot of worry in his chest releasing slightly.

"I'll try to contact you when I have something."

"I see..." Tadashi sad slowly, unsure as to how long this vision would last, and would the woman really be able to contact them after they disappeared? Heck, how did they know that she was even real?

"thank you." Emi said and looked at Tadashi. "we should try to return now..."

"Right," Tadashi agreed with a nod, glad to be getting out of there.

"Thank you again miss...?"

"Oh right. My name is Alina." She replied with a smile. "And of course. I wish you the best of luck on reversing the effects."

"Thank you," Tadsahi answered, doing his best to be polite even if he didn't really trust her.

Emi opened the door. "Ready Dashi?"

"Ready," Tadashi agreed with a nod.

She headed out the door and back the way they came.


End file.
